


Кое-что о демонах

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья Домеки давно дружила с Хозяином Магазина, и Ватануки, преследуя свои собственные цели, не раз вместе с отцом и дедом Ютаки находил разгадки таинственных убийств и исчезновений, порой — давно и прочно забытых. Все Домеки воспринимали это как само собой разумеющееся, и лишь Ютака вдруг решил сделать раскрытие преступлений своей профессией</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о демонах

**Author's Note:**

> Домеки Ютака — внук Домеки Шизуки.  
> Они — в японской мифологии — большие злобные клыкастые и рогатые человекоподобные демоны. 
> 
> Частичное АУ: один из Домеки работает в полиции, Ватануки иногда может выходить из Магазина. 
> 
> Беты: Ka-mai и Ekateriga (мед. обоснуй)

Возвращаться в отдел не было никакого смысла — глухой ночью никто не даст ему результатов экспертизы. Можно разве что попробовать поспать на диване в офисе, но, скорее всего, диван уже занят кем-то из коллег, буквально живущих на работе.  
Еще можно было заехать в Магазин, но он чувствовал, что сегодня не стоит.  
Ютака неохотно направился домой. Если, конечно, можно назвать домом то место, где каждую минуту ждешь очередного взрыва. На работе он чувствовал себя спокойнее.  
Заметив свет во всех окнах квартиры, он понял, что отдохнуть сегодня не удастся. Аямэ зажигает везде свет, когда начинает бояться, и это — первый вестник обострения. Страх — первая стадия. За ним приходит гнев, потом снова приступы отчаяния и страха, и так до бесконечности.  
«Она не виновата в своей болезни», — напомнил себе Ютака. Легче от того не стало. Он вошел, снял обувь и негромко сообщил:  
— Я дома.  
— Очень вовремя! — Аямэ возникла на пороге гостиной, полностью одетая, в сапогах и с кухонным ножом в руке. — На кой черт мне муж-полицейский, если я должна сама себя защищать?  
Можно было подумать, что жена подверглась нападению на улице. Он так и решил в первый раз — долго просил прощения, что его не было рядом, успокаивал, расспрашивал про приметы, уговаривал подать заявление... Потом это повторилось еще раз, и еще, и еще. Паранойя, агрессия... Он возил ее по специалистам, но регулярные курсы лечения в клинике помогали ненадолго.  
— Где ты был? Опять у своей шлюшки?  
Не реагировать на тон и оскорбления. Не спорить. Говорить, спокойно, негромко, медленно:  
— Прости, я уже здесь, милая. Все хорошо. Ты можешь отдать мне нож и рассказать, что произошло.  
Ютака спокойно протянул руку. Он не боялся, что Аямэ ударит. Спектакль шел по давно известному сценарию. Она легко отдала нож и начала кричать. Сначала — что на нее охотятся, и она боится оставаться дома. Ну конечно, весь криминальный Токио только и мечтает, что убить никому не известную Домеки Аямэ.«Молчи, Ютака, ради бога, не комментируй вслух!» Потом — что ненавидит его работу, его самого и «этого блядуна в женских тряпках» у которого он бывает чаще, чем на работе (неправда, но ей ведь не докажешь). Потом затихла, позволила отвести себя в ванную, даже сама умылась. Минут пять бессмысленно смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале, потом вдруг очнулась, увидела опухшее лицо и растрепанные волосы, спросила:  
— Что, опять?  
Он молча кивнул ее отражению.  
Аямэ закусила губу. Даже сейчас, в таком неприглядном виде, она была красива. Ее портили только приступы, когда глаза заливала пелена безумия.  
— Прости, — сказала она глухо.  
— Все хорошо, — в подтверждение своих слов он поцеловал ее в макушку. — Тебе не за что просить прощения. Я пойду, закажу какую-нибудь еду.  
— Постой, я сейчас...  
— Не надо, Аямэ. Отдохни. В другой раз.  
Она вообще не любила готовить, а сейчас тем более не стоило ее заставлять. Наоборот — держать подальше от кухни и острых предметов.  
Сонливость прошла, Ютака заказал рамен, налил себе кофе и закурил.  
— Ты поешь сам, я выпью снотворное и лягу, — сказала жена.  
— Посидеть с тобой?  
— Не надо.  
— Уверена? Ложись лучше здесь, тебе будет спокойнее. А я поработаю.  
Она согласилась, выпила таблетки и устроилась на диване в гостиной. Ютака включил домашний терминал и принялся шерстить полицейскую базу данных. Лицо свидетеля по сегодняшнему убийству казалось ему очень знакомым, но вспомнить имя не получалось.  
В углу экрана мигнуло — пришло сообщение от Ватануки: «Зайди завтра, есть кое-что для тебя».  
Он вздохнул. Учитывая состояние Аямэ, завтра — не лучший день, чтобы задерживаться в Магазине, но Ватануки просто так не напишет. Если уж соизволил — значит, у него есть что-то действительно интересное. А если проигнорировать его приглашение — может надолго обидеться.  
В полиции таких людей называли «информаторами», и в управлении полагали, что у капитана Домеки есть информатор в чуть ли не самых высоких кругах токийского криминалитета. Ну, в правду они все равно не поверили бы.  
На самом деле Ватануки Кимихиро был скорее кем-то вроде медиума. Много раз Ютака раскрывал безнадежные висяки только благодаря ему, потому что Ватануки точно указывал, где и что следует искать. Сам Ютака, как и все в его семье, духов не видел и говорить с ними не умел, но знал достаточно, чтобы не сомневаться в их существовании.  
Семья Домеки давно дружила с Хозяином Магазина, и Ватануки, преследуя свои собственные цели, не раз вместе с отцом и дедом Ютаки находил разгадки таинственных убийств и исчезновений, порой — давно и прочно забытых. Все Домеки воспринимали это как само собой разумеющееся, и лишь Ютака вдруг решил сделать раскрытие преступлений своей профессией. Отец удивился, но возражать не стал.  
Тогда Ютака был молод и полон иллюзий, считал, что делает нечто исключительное, а бюрократическую полицейскую машину полагал своим главным врагом и боролся с ней, как умел. Постранствовав по разным участкам и заработав репутацию упертого придурка и глюколова, Домеки Ютака неожиданно осел и прижился в Аракаве. Здесь начальство и коллеги легко смирились с его странными методами следствия ради статистики раскрываемости, а сам Ютака научился ценить и уважать работу обычных следователей и криминалистов, у которых не было личного медиума, набрался у них опыта. Иллюзии он, конечно, подрастерял, но в целом свою работу любил. И все было бы хорошо, если бы не болезнь Аямэ.  
Это началось примерно в тот период, когда Аямэ в первый раз потеряла работу и они переехали на более дешевую квартиру. Ютака тогда почти не бывал дома — в управлении был адский завал, людей не хватало, а Ватануки на что-то обиделся и долго отказывался с ним разговаривать, что отнюдь не облегчало положения. Без помощи «информатора» работы стало в пять раз больше. А жена, вечно занятая, независимая и целеустремленная, вдруг вынужденно оказалась в положении домохозяйки.  
Первых признаков депрессии он не заметил — Аямэ их успешно скрывала, да и он не слишком присматривался, по правде говоря. Первых приступов он тоже не застал. А потом стало поздно. Процесс стал необратимым. Аямэ больше не могла работать — нигде не держалась дольше месяца, срывалась и устраивала безобразный скандал. Тогда Ютака в первый раз отправил ее в клинику на две недели.  
После ее возвращения Ютаке еще казалось, что все наладится. Аямэ вернулась домой и вела себя как обычно. Ютаку наконец-то повысили в звании он стал немного больше зарабатывать. Аямэ больше не работала — Ютака решил не рисковать, — но ходила на какие-то курсы и фитнессы, чтобы не закисать в четырех стенах.   
После третьего курса лечения ему стало ясно, что так теперь будет всегда. Две-три недели в клинике, пару месяцев относительно спокойной жизни, а потом все по новой.

***  
Он чувствовал себя виноватым перед ней. Бабушка Кохане предупреждала его, что не стоит связывать свою жизнь с Аямэ. «Вы принесете друг другу несчастье», — говорила она. Ютака не поверил — разве в такое можно поверить, когда ты молод и влюблен? Не вспоминал он об этом странном пророчестве и позже, когда бурная страсть уступила место обычной семейной жизни. Лишь после очередного курса лечения он задумался о бабушкиных словах. Может, дело действительно в нем? Он никогда не бросил бы Аямэ в беде, это было бы гнусно, но все равно терзался.  
— Я не должен был жениться на ней, — говорил он Ватануки.  
Хозяин Магазина качал головой:  
— Ты не мог _не_ жениться на ней. Вас связывает судьба. Не самая лучшая, но спорить с ней бесполезно.  
— Ты не думаешь, что ей без меня будет лучше?  
— Скорее, наоборот. Я же говорю, вы связаны судьбой.  
Он не хотел верить, но разве у Ватануки была причина лгать? Аямэ его терпеть не могла и страшно ревновала, особенно во время приступов. Не сказать, чтобы совсем уж беспричинно... хотя в их странных отношениях с Хозяином Магазина любовная связь была далеко не на первом месте. Ватануки тоже был тот еще собственник, казалось бы, должен радоваться, что Ютака больше не будет отвлекаться на психически больную супругу — а он, понимаете ли, против.  
Правда, не соглашался он и вылечить Аямэ, как Ютака ни уговаривал.  
— На ней лежит сильное проклятие, я не смогу его снять, — отговаривался Ватануки.  
— Почему? Ты же утверждаешь, что можешь все, только мертвых не воскрешаешь! — с несвойственной ему горячностью спорил Ютака. — Ты должен выполнять желания, так выполни мое! Тебе же это выгодно!  
— Увы, здесь я бессилен, — Ватануки разводил руками и принимался нарочито медленно набивать и раскуривать трубку, давая ему время успокоиться. Потом придвигался поближе и клал голову Ютаке на колени.  
Иногда они могли просидеть так до утра, изредка лениво перекидываясь фразами и потягивая сакэ. Иногда Ютака наклонялся и целовал Ватануки в мягкие губы. Потом еще раз. И еще. И уже не мог остановиться. Сизый дым окружал их, свивался в замысловатые узоры, которые переплетались с узорами на кимоно. Когда Ютака начинал уставать от этих хитросплетений, он избавлял Ватануки от одежды.  
Без все этих слоев шелка он казался обманчиво-хрупким, этот вечный юноша с неправдоподобно гладкой белоснежной кожей. Ютака порой боялся причинить ему боль, но Ватануки только смеялся, поддразнивая:  
— Ты всерьез думаешь, что можешь меня сломать?  
От этого смеха у Ютаки окончательно слетали тормоза, и он, путаясь в застежках, быстро стаскивал с себя рубашку и брюки…  
Странно, но в эти моменты Ютака больше не испытывал вины перед Аямэ, хотя ни разу не усомнился в своей любви к ней. Он не считал, что изменяет ей. То, что происходило между ним и Ватануки, было чем-то правильным и естественным. И неважно, был ли это секс, разговоры под саке или распутывание очередного загадочного убийства.

***  
Какое-то странное существо цеплялось за его плечо — не страшное, но очень назойливое. Ютака отмахивался, но существо продолжало преследовать его. Он в последний раз попытался отцепить его от себя и проснулся.  
— Не хотела тебя будить, но твой коммуникатор пиликает, аж разрывается, — сказала Аямэ. — Ты забыл его в гостиной.  
— О, черт! Спасибо! Который час?  
— Без четверти семь.  
Не то чтобы он опоздал, нет. Рабочий день в отделе официально начинался в восемь. Но раз так настойчиво звонят — значит, ждут на месте преступления. Он прослушал голосовое сообщение, записал адрес и нырнул под душ. Перезванивать не стал.  
Еще три входящих он пропустил, пока чистил зубы, натягивал штаны и обувался, а потом, уже на лестнице, взял трубку:  
— Домеки-сан, это Ямада...  
— Я понял, уже еду.  
— Хорошо, ждем.  
Тело было обнаружено в парке на берегу Аракавы. Лейтенант Ямада, заметив в руках Ютаки пока еще не надкушенный пончик, мрачно сказал:  
— Не советую.  
— Все настолько плохо?  
— Отвратительно.  
Когда Ютака подошел поближе, то понял, что Ямада не преувеличивает. И еще — что они никогда не раскроют это дело, даже с помощью Ватануки.  
То есть, преступника-то они найдут. Но в деле не напишешь: «Жертва была убита и выпотрошена злым духом».  
Иногда это случалось, как он ни старался при помощи Ватануки и служителей местных храмов защитить свой район. Духи порой убивали людей — по-разному, чаще всего чужими, то есть человеческими руками, или толкали на самоубийство. Тут, однако, тварь постаралась лично.  
Женщина лежала на спине, трава вокруг тела была залита подсыхающей кровью. Грудная клетка жертвы была разворочена, в разорванных легких белели осколки сломанных ребер. Если бы в столичных парках водились медведи гризли, можно было бы подумать, что это сделал медведь. Для такого нужны крепкие и длинные когти. Правда, медведь наверняка нанес бы и другие повреждения, а их, на первый взгляд, не было.  
— Сердце отсутствует, — эксперт озвучил то, о чем Ютака догадался и сам, хотя сложно было понять что-то в этом кровавом месиве.   
Но твари определенно было нужно именно сердце, теперь он был в этом уверен.  
Здесь он не мог сделать больше, чем уже сделали эксперты и Ямада, но пришлось все же произвести беглый осмотр, потому что именно из-за него всех задержали на месте. Ничего он, разумеется, не нашел. Ни шерсти, ни отпечатков конечностей зверя, который мог бы нанести такие повреждения, ни следов на земле.  
— Вы уже можете, сказать, когда наступила смерть? — спросил он у эксперта.  
— Где-то между тремя и пятью часами, точнее сейчас не скажу.  
— Спасибо.  
Ютака отпустил эксперта и распорядился, чтобы тело забрали в морг. Он отошел подальше, отвернулся к реке и закурил.  
Плохо, очень плохо. Никогда раньше подобная дрянь не появлялась в Аракаве. Здесь случались необычные преступления, но ничего похожего на это Ютаке в архивах не попадалось.  
В Магазин нужно обязательно. Надо найти это чудовище, надо придумать, как его обезвредить, надо заказать службу по жертве, но прежде попытаться расспросить ее. Ютака не сомневался, что ее дух сейчас где-то поблизости, но духов он не видел, как и все остальные мужчины в семье Домеки. Духов видел Ватануки. Ютака надеялся, что душа жертвы сама увяжется за ним, но предпочел бы все-таки дать понять, что капитан полиции Домеки — именно тот, кто способен ей помочь.  
За спиной кашлянули.  
— Простите, Домеки-сан, — Ямада очень некстати вертелся рядом. — Что вы об этом думаете?  
— Что я думаю? — Ютака выдохнул дым в сторону и обернулся к лейтенанту. — Крупный зверь. Возможно, сбежавший из цирка или зоопарка.  
— Но ведь ни одного следа...  
— У тебя есть версия лучше?  
— Нет, — слегка смутился Ямада, — но я думал, что у вас есть.  
Ну да, конечно. Домеки-сан сейчас в два счета найдет какого-нибудь мутанта из подпольных лабораторий и предъявит его суду.  
В такие моменты Ютака ненавидел свою репутацию «специалиста по странным делам».  
Он бросил долгий взгляд на Ямаду. Иногда капитану Домеки очень хотелось поделиться с кем-нибудь из коллег своими настоящими версиями, которые фигурировали только в его личных записях, и никогда — в официальных документах. Ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь его понял и разделил это неудобное знание.  
Да нет, что за глупости. У него ведь есть Ватануки.  
— К сожалению, нет, — ответил он Ямаде и отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Лейтенант наконец-то убрался, и Ютака смог сказать вслух для духа:  
— Я помогу тебе. Иди за мной.  
Вообще-то следовало бы заехать в управление, но сейчас было не до того. Он позвонил Араки и сказал, что у него встреча с информатором, но он обязательно приедет после обеда.  
— Шеф тебя уроет, — вполголоса предупредил коллега.  
— Сам знаю. Спасибо.  
— Не за что.

***  
Ватануки лгал, когда утверждал, что не сможет снять проклятие с жены Домеки.  
Проклятие было сильным и старым, это правда. В ее семье оно проявлялось по женской линии, раз в три поколения. Его наложил не человек, а бог, и за несколько веков оно лишь немного ослабло.  
И все-таки он мог бы попытаться. Но не хотел.  
Ватануки не желал зла Аямэ, хотя эта женщина ненавидела его. Единственная из всех жен Домеки, она почему-то чувствовала в Ватануки угрозу. Непонятно почему — он ведь не собирался отнимать у нее мужа. Вот делать ему больше нечего! Домеки и так был связан с ним узами гораздо более сильными, чем просто любовь и просто дружба.  
С Аямэ они встречались всего раза три — у них, разумеется, не в Магазине же. Ватануки изредка позволял себе прогуляться по городу. Молодая жена Домеки открыто выказывала Хозяину Магазина свое презрение, а в последний раз потребовала от мужа, чтобы «этот» больше не переступал порог их дома. Домеки перестал приглашать Ватануки, чтобы не провоцировать скандалы, но навещать его в Магазине, конечно, продолжал, с этим Аямэ ничего не могла поделать.  
Однако Ватануки не испытывал ненависти к этой женщине, даже жалел ее. Судьба Аямэ действительно была связана с судьбой Домеки, и вдали от него ее жизнь закончилась бы довольно быстро и трагично, о чем Ватануки честно предупредил Домеки. Из-за ее болезни жилось им вместе в последнее время несладко, но все-таки прямой опасности для Домеки тут не было. Чего не скажешь о цене за избавление от проклятия.  
Ватануки не хотел, чтобы Домеки платил эту цену. Поэтому он выжидал.  
Хозяин Магазина полагал, что в этой запутанной ситуации совсем скоро должен появиться еще один участник, который, возможно, поможет ее немного распутать.

***  
Ютака вошел в ворота Магазина. Девочки играли в саду.  
— Домеки пришел! Домеки пришел! — обрадовались они.  
— У Хозяина посетитель! — объявила Мару.  
— Да, посетитель, — подтвердила Моро.  
Мокона спрыгнул откуда-то с дерева прямо на голову Ютаке, но тот, привычный к выходкам черного пончика, даже не дернулся:  
— Привет, Мокона!  
— Привет! Ватануки занят. Домеки хочет пива? Мокона выпьет с ним!  
Ютака вспомнил, что так и не позавтракал, и вздохнул:  
— Домеки хочет кофе и чего-нибудь пожрать.  
Он прошел на кухню и отыскал в холодильнике банку кофе, а Моконе открыл пиво. Обнаружил упаковку соленого печенья и прихватил с собой. Они устроились на энгаве в ожидании Хозяина.  
Вскоре из дома вышла молоденькая симпатичная девушка, смущенно поклонилась Ютаке и направилась к воротам, сжимая в руках какой-то сверток. Вслед за ней появился и Ватануки:  
— А, это ты. Отлично. Что это за дрянь ты ешь?  
— Не знаю, само приползло, — огрызнулся Ютака. — У тебя на кухне нашел, между прочим.  
Ватануки покачал головой:  
— Чего только не наползет в дом... Глаз да глаз нужен. Идем, покормлю тебя нормальной едой.  
— Я духа привел. Наверное. Если он не потерялся по дороге.  
— Не волнуйся, не потерялся, — заверил Хозяин.   
За готовкой Ватануки выслушал его рассказ, потом посмотрел на фото с места преступления. Ютака нетерпеливо спросил:  
— Ты знаешь, что это?  
— Пока нет, — Ватануки казался спокойным, но Ютака уловил в его голосе едва заметную тревогу. — Но я обязательно узнаю. А ты — будь осторожнее.  
— Да я и так...  
— Осторожнее, чем обычно. И вот еще что... — не договорив, Ватануки вышел в сокровищницу и долго не возвращался. Ютака допивал чай и терпеливо ждал.  
Наконец, Ватануки вернулся, принес костяной амулет на черном вощеном шнурке.  
— Наклони голову, — потребовал он и надел амулет Ютаке на шею. Широкий рукав кимоно мазнул по лицу. — Не снимай. Даже в ванной.  
— Ладно, — согласился Ютака. В амулеты он верил. — А что ты хотел мне сказать?  
— Вот это и хотел. Чтобы ты поостерегся и не лез на рожон. Я гадал вчера. А теперь уходи.  
— Ты такой гостеприимный, — съязвил Ютака. На самом деле его такие вещи не задевали — привык давно. А засиживаться и в самом деле не стоило. — Ладно, пойду я. До встречи. Пока, Мокона!  
Мокона помахал лапой:  
— Счастливо, Домеки!  
В этом доме его всегда называли Домеки, и никогда — по имени. К этому он тоже давно привык.

***  
В управлении его немедленно вызвал к себе шеф.  
— Ну? Что нового расскажешь по делу?  
— По какому из них?  
— Не придуривайся. Меня интересует сегодняшнее убийство в парке. Твоя версия?  
— Результатов экспертизы пока нет, но такие повреждения мог нанести крупный хищный дверь, предположительно — медведь...  
— Домеки, — угрожающе сказал шеф, — оставь свои сказки про зоопарк для патрульных. Это убийство по твоей части, и я хочу, чтобы ты его раскрыл прежде, чем журналисты начнут трубить про медведя-людоеда в Аракаве.  
— Я не смогу посадить преступника на скамью подсудимых, — честно признался Ютака.  
— Мне плевать, что ты с ним сделаешь, просто убери _это_ из моего района.  
— Да, шеф.  
— У нас есть неделя. И лучше бы за эту неделю оно не убило кого-то еще.  
Можно подумать, Ютаке хотелось, чтобы тварь превратилась в серийного убийцу.  
Жертву звали Коноэ Изуми, ее легко опознали по документам в сумочке. Ютака забрал постановление на обыск квартиры и отправился к ней домой. Хвала всем богам, что Коноэ-сан жила совершенно одна, и Ютаке не пришлось прямо сейчас сообщать близким кошмарные подробности ее гибели. Ему еще предстояло опрашивать ее знакомых и проводить процедуру опознания. Как бы лояльно ни относилось начальство к его методам расследования, но стандартные процедуры никто не отменял.  
Маленькая квартирка была доверху набита книгами, стены украшали копии старинных гравюр. Ютака присмотрелся — сплошь ёкаи и прочий фольклор. Он включил стоящий на столе мини-терминал и открыл последний документ.  
Старшекурсница Коноэ Изуми писала научную работу про _они_.  
Он как раз листал файл, когда получил сообщение от Ватануки: «Девушка вызвала они, чтобы изучить его».  
Ютака задал сам себе риторический вопрос: почему люди бывают такими бестолковыми и самонадеянными? Почему-то считается, что палить из пушки по комарам или забивать микроскопом гвозди — это глупо, а вот сломать несколько мощных печатей и вызвать могущественного демона с целью написать про него курсовую — это, значит, нормально. Он вздохнул и стал искать следы подготовки к обряду. Коммуникатор снова тренькнул.  
«Похоже на историю с обезьяньей лапкой», — писал Ватануки.  
Вечно он так. Путает времена и всех Домеки воспринимает как одно целое. Историю с обезьяньей лапкой сам Ютака помнить не мог, ему про нее рассказывал дед. Это было еще когда он с Ватануки вместе учился в старшей школе. Впрочем, в то, что Ватануки был обычным школьником, Ютаке верилось с трудом. Ему казалось, что Ватануки в своем нынешнем виде существовал всегда.  
В управление он после осмотра квартиры заезжать не стал и отправился к себе. Раз уж есть возможность хоть раз вернуться домой пораньше, надо ею пользоваться.  
Жены дома не было, и это его встревожило. Ей, конечно, надо иногда развеяться, но сейчас не самое лучшее время для прогулок. У Аямэ только вчера был приступ, и демон еще этот... Кстати, хорошо бы узнать про него побольше. Он отправил мейл Ватануки: «Напиши подробности про они».  
Аямэ вернулась не поздно, около восьми, но он успел здорово переволноваться.  
— Привет! Куда ты ходила?  
— Я же не спрашиваю, куда _ты_ ходил, — ответила она. Не зло, но все-таки с вызовом.  
Ютаке не хотелось ссориться. Он сказал миролюбиво:  
— Я же не против, чтобы ты гуляла. Но сейчас в районе обстановка...  
— Плевать я хотела на обстановку, — Аямэ подошла почти вплотную, заглянула в его глаза. Что-то изменилось в ее взгляде, как будто она вновь, как в старые времена, определила цель и начала движение к ней.  
Такой она ему нравилась больше всего.  
Аямэ взяла его лицо в ладони:  
— Давай устроим себе отпуск? Сколько уже мы не были в отпуске?  
— Года три? — предположил Ютака, обнимая ее за талию. Он давно уже сбился со счета.  
— Не меньше, — Аэме покачала головой. — Только не надо сейчас про деньги. Как-нибудь выкрутимся.  
— Я и не собирался. Но я не могу уехать. Только не надо сейчас про «ты всегда не можешь», — он вернул упрек и тут же пожалел об этом. Но Аямэ не стала цепляться к словам. Она уткнулась ему в шею и тихо сказала:  
— Хотя бы до утра ты можешь отключить эти чертовы коммуникаторы?  
Ее теплое дыхание щекотало кожу и возбуждало.  
— Я утоплю их в ванне, — пообещал он.  
— На надо, — хмыкнула Аямэ. — Это нам не по карману. Лучше скажи, что любишь меня.  
— Я тебя очень люблю, — Ютака не лукавил. Он и правда очень ее любил. А что не ее одну — это сейчас к делу не относилось.  
Он выключил коммуникатор и на руках отнес жену в спальню.  
Аямэ не любила яркий свет, но сегодня она почему-то включила в спальне верхнее освещение. Оседлав его член, она медленно, даже как-то сосредоточенно двигала бедрами, упершись ладонями в его грудь, и все время смотрела ему в лицо, словно впервые видела. Ютака, держа ее за талию, старался не отводить вгзляда и позволял ей вести, но потом не выдержал и ускорил ритм. Аямэ не возражала и, запрокинув подбородок, откинулась назад. Они двигались все быстрее, маленькие груди Аямэ с темно-вишневыми сосками забавно подпрыгивали, Ютака невольно улыбнулся, подумал, что обязательно расскажет ей об этом, но сразу же забыл обо всем.   
Потом он, кажется, рычал, а Аямэ кричала.  
А потом она впервые за несколько лет не позволила ему курить в спальне и выгнала с сигаретой в гостиную. Когда он вернулся, Аямэ спала, свернувшись калачиком и забрав себе все одеяло.

***  
На следующий день пришлось давать показания в суде по старому делу. Ютака злился, жалел потерянного времени, но поделать ничего не мог. Освободился только к концу дня и весь вечер читал отчеты криминалистов, а к Ватануки так и не выбрался.  
Аямэ снова уходила из дому и в этот раз вернулась совсем поздно. И так же виртуозно ушла от ответа, когда он попытался выяснить, где все-таки ее носило. Это настораживало, но Ютака радовался, что она в хорошем настроении и приступы не повторяются.  
Наутро его разбудил звонок мобильного, и Ютака весь аж застыл. Если снова этот демон...  
Но нет, Ямада сообщил, что жертва скончалась от ножевого ранения.  
— А я тут при чем? — сердито буркнул Ютака. — Вызывайте Араки.  
— Араки на больничном, — виновато сказал Ямада.   
Ну прекрасно. Опять все утро псу под хвост, и никакого продвижения в собственном деле.  
Ютака нехотя собрался и поехал на место, к станции Мияномаэ.   
Когда он увидел тело, сердце пропустило удар. Захотелось немедленно набрать номер Ватануки, услышать насмешливый голос и убедиться, что у Хозяина Магазина все в порядке, но он боялся, что коммуникатор заиграет знакомую мелодию где-нибудь в карманах убитого...  
Нет, Ватануки просто так не убьешь. Парень просто похож на него. Чертовски похож, но это все-таки не Ватануки, хотя у него такое же телосложение, очень похожее лицо и немодные, овальной формы, очки... и залитая кровью светлая рубашка с темной полосой почти посередине.  
Ютака заставил себя подойти ближе.  
— Мы нашли документы, — сообщил Ямада. — Сагара Юкио, студент медицинской школы.  
Медицинская школа была как раз неподалеку. Вот ведь, не повезло бедняге...  
— Когда наступила смерть? — спросил Ютака эксперта.  
— Около полуночи. Точнее скажу после вскрытия. Проникающее ранение в сердце, что-то бытовое, судя по краям разреза. Кухонный нож, скорее всего.   
_Кухонный нож._  
— А когда обнаружили тело?  
 _Она вернулась заполночь._  
— Около шести утра.  
 _Слишком похож на Ватануки... Нет, не может быть. Она не могла. Господи, пожалуйста, нет!_  
— Что нашли, кроме документов?  
— Деньги, карточки, комм... Это точно не ограбление.  
 _На ее одежде не было крови. И у нее вчера не было приступа. Или был? В тот момент, когда она была вне дома?_  
Ютака продолжал задавать вопросы, но едва ли слышал ответы. Он пытался вспомнить, в котором именно часу вернулась Аямэ, что говорила, во что была одета, чем от нее пахло... Мысли путались.  
Зазвонил комм:  
— Приезжай немедленно, — не терпящим возражений тоном приказал Ватануки.   
— Я сейчас не могу...  
— Я сказал — не-мед-лен-но. И заедь по дороге в храм, нужно кое-что взять, я скину тебе список.  
Храм все так же принадлежал семье Домеки, и Ютака его изредка навещал.  
— Говорю же, не могу, — повторил Ютака. Хотелось сесть на траву и больше не двигаться. — Мне срочно нужно домой.  
— Я вычислил они. Ты поможешь мне построить ловушку. Вряд ли мы сможем его убить, но попробуем загнать обратно.  
Ютака выругался и пошел к машине.

***  
— Нам нужна приманка, — сказал Ватануки. — Я буду занят, так что приманкой придется стать тебе.  
Ютака даже не огрызнулся. Он молча подчинялся приказам Ватануки, не проявляя никакого интереса к происходящему. Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать, — это Аямэ. Он, полицейский, подозревал собственную жену в убийстве незнакомого человека. Ютака чувствовал себя последней скотиной, но исключить ее из списка не мог. Если бы только нашелся нож с отпечатками, тогда все встало бы на свои места. Но орудие убийства пока найти не могли.  
Никогда раньше ее болезнь не представляла угрозы для окружающих. Дома во время приступов она легко хваталась за острые предметы, но не заходила дальше — могла разве что пораниться сама, если Ютака не успевал вовремя отобрать нож. Он не думал, что это может зайти так далеко. Парня было ужасно жаль.  
Она не могла этого сделать сознательно. Если Аямэ ударила ножом парня, похожего на Ватануки, то только во время приступа, когда не контролировала себя.  
— Домеки, ау-у, очнись! Мне надо, чтобы ты соображал, что делаешь. Если демон тебя сожрет, то все наши усилия бессмысленны. А еще мне будет немного тебя не хватать, знаешь ли.  
«Непредумышленное убийство. Она психически больна, ее должны признать невменяемой. Но все равно, это ужасно». Ютака повидал достаточно тюремных психушек, чтобы представлять себе, что ждет его жену.  
Какого черта, подумал он вдруг. Передо мной человек... чародей, который может исполнить любое желание. Он не посмеет отказать. Не в этот раз. Ютака найдет способ заставить его, даже если Ватануки снова будет упираться. Он должен спасти Аямэ от нее самой.  
Надо поскорее закончить этот дурацкий обряд. Ватануки прав, нужно сконцентрироваться и не дать они себя сожрать. От мертвого Ютаки толку будет немного.  
Он и не заметил, что уже стемнело. Оказывается, пока они готовили все необходимое, прошел целый день. Ватануки наварил каких-то зелий и разлил их в двенадцать бутылочек, потом расчертил на земле магический круг и расставил бутылочки в нем. Мару, Моро и Мокона, на удивление тихие, наблюдали за действиями Хозяина. Ватануки вручил Ютаке четыре стрелы, привезенные из храма Домеки:  
— Разложи по сторонам света, наконечниками наружу. Смотри не затопчи линии.  
— А как я попаду внутрь? — удивился Ютака. — Я же должен быть приманкой.  
— Наконец-то проснулся, — проворчал Ватануки. — Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Приманкой будет Мокона. А ты поработаешь загонщиком.  
Он позвал Мокону:  
— Уведи девочек и возвращайся. Мару, Моро, отправляйтесь спать. Ваша помощь не понадобится.  
— Домеки, переоденься в юката, я там приготовил, — продолжил Ватануки. — Костюм отдай Моконе и возвращайся.  
Ютака вошел в дом и скинул одежду, присел было, чтобы взять аккуратно разложенное на полу юката.  
— Постой! — сказал Мокона и подскочил к нему. Черный пончик шустро облетел вокруг него, со свистом втягивая воздух, потом удовлетворенно сказал:  
— Пуу! Можешь одеваться.  
— Что ты сделал? — удивился Ютака.  
— Забрал твой запах, — хихикнул Мокона. — Теперь они подумает, что я — это ты. А ты больше ни к чему не прикасайся.  
— Я же должен одеться.  
— Значит, только к одежде, а больше ни к чему.  
Ушастый засунул в костюм Ютаки какую-то конструкцию из реечек и залез внутрь сам. Походило это не на человека, а на пугало, но для они, видимо, важен был запах. В таком виде они и вышли во двор.  
Мокона, «одетый» в костюм Ютаки, плавно перенесся в центр круга. Ватануки раскурил трубку. Дым из нее не вился, как обычно, а стелился сизым туманом по земле. Настоящий Ютака наблюдал, как дым скрывает начерченные на земле линии, расставленные и разложенные в круге предметы. Когда круг полностью стал невидимым, Ватануки протянул трубку Ютаке:  
— Вдохни один раз и задержи дыхание.  
Ютака подчинился. Дым оказался безвкусным. Ватануки подождал немного и сказал:  
— Все, можешь дышать. Иди на свое место и готовься. Стрелять начнешь после моего первого удара. Целься в голову. Ты должен ослабить его стрелами.  
Ютака отошел к старой криптомерии, как было условлено, а Ватануки — в противоположный угол садика. В руках Ютаки-чучела появилась горящая свеча.  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Они появился почти сразу. Демон был очень похож на свои портреты на гравюрах: здоровый, лохматый, клыкастый, только что без традиционной палицы. Зато у него были когти, которым позавидовал бы любой гризли. «У бедной Коноэ-сан не было против него никаких шансов», — мельком подумал Ютака.  
Принюхиваясь, они осторожно продвигался к центру, где неподвижно стоял «человек». Ватануки Ютака со своего места не видел, но почувствовал, что ночной воздух как будто сгустился. Хозяин Магазина плел заклинание.  
Ютака стал в стойку и представил, что держит лук. Он делал так уже не раз. Левой ладонью он ощущал гладкость полированного дерева, как будто лук был настоящим. Ютака наложил стрелу и тщательно прицелился. Сейчас Ватануки ударит магией...  
— Ватануки-сан, — раздалось от ворот. Демон рыкнул и повернулся на голос.   
В воротах стояла Аямэ. «Что? Почему?»  
— Уходи отсюда! — заорал Ютака, выдав свое местоположение. – Уходи немедленно!  
Они наверняка уже понял, что это ловушка, ну и черт с ним. Только бы не тронул Аямэ...  
И тут Ватануки наконец-то ударил.  
Демона отбросило к кругу. Дым рассеялся, стали видны линии. Мокона выпрыгнул из круга и из костюма, отскочил в сторону.  
— Стреляй! — закричал Ватануки.  
Ютака выпустил стрелу, следом за ней, очень быстро — вторую, третью, четвертую, пятую... В голову попала только одна, но остальные вошли в шею и грудь твари. Они каждый раз дергался, но никак не падал. Ватануки ударил снова.  
— Глаз! — подсказал он. — Постарайся попасть ему в глаз.  
Отличный совет... Раненый демон мотал башкой, и в глаз ему можно было попасть разве что случайно. Руки начинали дрожать от напряжения.  
Ютака резко выдохнул, сосредоточился, вспомнил уроки деда: Шизука учил, как правильно стоять и как держать огромный лук. Ладонь деда ложилась поверх его собственной, правой рукой Шизука отводил локоть внука, показывая натяжение тетивы. Тяжеленный лук тогда казался совсем легким...  
Руки уже не дрожали. Ютака даже не пытался больше целиться – отвел правый локоть назад, задержал дыхание и выстрелил.  
Куда именно попала стрела, он не понял, но демон покачнулся и ступил одной ногой в круг, который тут же превратился в огромную дыру. Они стал падать, пытаясь уцепиться за край дыры когтистыми лапами. И тут Аямэ, которая почему-то оказалась совсем близко, бросилась прямо к дыре.  
— Стой! — заорал Ютака и прыгнул ей наперерез, но не успел.  
Сверкнуло, лезвие ножа вонзилось в лапу демона. Другой лапой они попытался достать Аямэ, но она сумела выдернуть нож и отскочить в сторону. Они свалился в дыру, и земля над ним сомкнулась.  
— Вот и всё.  
Ватануки подошел к Аямэ, взял у нее нож, на котором осталась темная кровь, и отдал Моконе; черный пончик мгновенно заглотил трофей.  
— Спасибо, Аямэ-сан, — сказал Ватануки. — Я вам очень обязан.  
Ютака ничего не понимал, но сил на расспросы у него не осталось. Он подошел к жене и крепко прижал ее к себе, а Ватануки приблизился и обнял их обоих. Так они и стояли втроем, молча, пока луна не ушла за облако. Тогда Ватануки отвел их в дом.

***  
В тот вечер, когда был убит студент Сагара Юкио, Аямэ приходила в Магазин. Она решила изменить свою жизнь, и у нее было желание, осуществить которое без вмешательства волшебных сил не получалось. Аямэ хотела родить ребенка.  
В качестве оплаты Ватануки попросил ее помочь в одном опасном деле. Ему нужно было заполучить немного крови демона.   
— Но почему именно Аямэ? — не понял Ютака.  
— Дело в том, что эту кровь добыть не так просто. Это может сделать только женщина, причем беременная, и только если она носит мальчика. Не спрашивай меня почему так, не я это придумал.  
— Стоп, — сообразил Ютака, – так это значит, что...  
— Это значит, что у твоей жены, ну и у тебя, разумеется, все получилось, — усмехнулся Ватануки. — И у вас будет сын.   
— Ну ты и сволочь, — покачал головой Ютака. На самом деле, он не злился. Ведь все обошлось и... и у него будет сын.  
— Вот что, — сказал он решительно, — теперь ты выполнишь мое желание. И плевать мне, какая будет цена...  
— В этом больше нет необходимости, — прервал его Ватануки. — С проклятием разберется ваш малыш.  
— Как это?  
— Твоей собственной силы не хватало, чтобы полностью нейтрализовать его действие, но теперь вас будет двое. Вы справитесь. Вы, Домеки, очень сильные. Особенно когда маленькие, — хмыкнул Ватануки.  
Амулет он забрал, но взамен дал Ютаке два других — для него самого и Аямэ. И пообещал вскоре сделать третий.  
— А теперь вали домой, — сказал он. — И передавай привет жене.  
Когда Ютака уже завел машину, ему пришло сообщение:  
«Я тебя люблю, балбес».


End file.
